The present invention relates to decorative covers for general or orthopedic injuries. When people have injuries dealing with musculoskeletal system including bones, joints, ligaments, muscles and tendons, physicians utilize specialized mechanical orthopedic devices such as casts, braces, splints or bandages to treat these types of injuries. Normally for serious bone injuries hard casts are utilized, and for sprains bandages are utilized. Additionally, orthopedic mechanical devices as well as normal bandages are not aesthetically pleasing. The present invention alleviates this problem by providing a process and product for decorative covers for orthopedic injuries.